The present invention relates to a metal cellular telephone equipment support structure, and artificial palm tree components which function as a camouflage and disguise. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cellular phone equipment tower which contains cellular phone transmitting and receiving apparatus, and artificial fronds attached to a vertical pole to comprise a tower in the guise of a tree.
There has been a long-standing need in the telecommunications industry for an aesthetically pleasing motif, such as a shrub or tree, that would disguise the otherwise stark pole-type structure currently available. Moreover the tower must be functional and support all the functional elements of a cellular telephone communication system. The camouflage elements must also be strong and resilient, and not become safety hazards in strong winds.
In the past others have suggested numerous treatments and structures for constructing artificial plants for purely decorative purposes or functionally to cover utility poles and the like. For example, one choice might be to simply construct a completely rigid structure with a widened crown which would contain artificial foliage at either end of a pole-like structure. However, others have recognized the potential weather problems with this choice. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,737 (Bond) discloses an artificial tree for absorbing and scattering radiation. Attenuating means on the leaves are electrically conductive particles forming dipoles to accomplish coherent absorption and scattering of radiation. However, this device is not constructed to withstand high winds and temperature extremes as is contemplated in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,900 (Hamlett) discloses an artificial palm tree apparatus comprising a trunk, a cylindrically shaped cap, a plurality of fronds, and a support tube. This artificial palm tree has a cylindrical pole which simulates a trunk when covered with artificial palm tree bark. The structure is made up of sections with couplings for connecting the sections during installation. Although disguised like the instant invention because it simulates and reassembles a palm tree, the structure of Hamlett's invention is not an integral part of a galvanized steel tapering pyramidal monopole with attachments for artificial fronds at the top of the monopole.
In contrast, in the present invention the electronic receiving and transmitting devices are an integral component. In other words, Hamlett's end product is the tree, whereas in the present invention the housing of the cellular telephone apparatus is the end product which is camouflaged to blend in with the other trees in the area. There is also no discussion in Hamlett's patent of the use of an artificial palm tree to house cellular telephone equipment and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,167 (Biehl) discloses artificial trees which are intended to shade an outdoor parking area. These artificial trees contain branches attached to three axially spaced distinct tiers of apertures located on the top end of the trunk for providing shade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,712 (Sears) discloses a terminal enclosure with artificial foliage. This structure is comprised of a post terminal covered by an upright cone-like housing having a wire support frame secured externally thereto and supporting simulated foliage. This structure is designed specifically to camouflage and protect ground terminals for utility companies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,375 (Day) discloses an artificial tree which may be used for outdoor or indoor aesthetic purposes. Instead of synthetic resins for leaves, green lacquers are applied. The artificial trunk has male and female joints so that a tree ranging from small to large may be assembled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,403 (Monahan et al.) discloses resin coated wooden poles and light standards, for stress relief and ventilation purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,496 (Jenkins) discloses an aesthetic electrical cord cover which consists of an elongated tubular body having simulated leaves protruding outwardly from the outer surface of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,467 (Johnson) discloses a method for constructing artificial plants having a natural appearance. However, this method only provides for modifying artificial foliage for a more airy, naturally appearing leaf pattern, and which is ultimately combined with naturally occurring plants. Clearly, then, the function of this invention is not to provide protection from adverse weather conditions and beautification of electronic apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,221 (Wright et al.) discloses a decorative tree which is easily assembled and particularly adapted to blend with the furniture of the room in which it is placed. Again, this invention is not designed to house electronic equipment and antennaee in an exterior environment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,747 (Bitecola) describes an artificial shrub with a high density polyethylene shell to which foliage sprays are stapled in multitiered fashion. The primary purpose of this artificial shrub is to protect the open mouth of a pot which has been placed on the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,415 (Elmendorf et al). describes a panel with a decorative bark surface, and describes the method of making the bark. U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,569 (Menard) describes a similar artificial bark and method for its construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,705 (Gonzalez) describes an artificial palm tree "for interior decoration and human comfort." Specifically, the artificial palm is constructed so that the interior can contain a limited air conditioning system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,740 (Burke) describes another process of producing imitation tree bark, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,002 (Fritsch).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,967 (Bourrieres) describes a pole of plastic material for supporting electric power transmission lines, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,075 (McClain et al.) describes a method for making a fiberglass pole. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,365 (Reichert et al.) describes a nonflammable synthetic decorative tree branch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,587 (Beeber) describes devices for concealing and supporting refuse receptacles on the exterior of a residence, which, however, simulate shrubbery and other plants which would naturally be found on a lawn or in a back yard. Anderson's artificial tree, U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,310, comprises a base with a trunk extending upwardly from the base, and the trunk being formed so that it can receive a plurality of natural tree branches.
Sloane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,042, describes a display pole assembly for merchandising displays. The decorating object may be a tree which is mounted on top of a pole section, and the pole may be covered with bark to simulate a tree trunk. Cajigas, U.S. Pat. Des. 309,208 discloses a trash container with a leaf-lid container top. Taylor's design patent (Des.244,570), discloses a combined merchandise display counter and ceiling air circulator, which is designed to have some attributes of a palm tree.
None of foregoing structures have environmentally resilient, galvanized steel monopoles supporting a large weight of cellular phone apparatus and radio receivers. They also do not have artificial foliage components which camouflage without interfering with emanating radio signals. The present invention is more aesthetically pleasing in that it will retain its plant-like characteristics outdoors for many years.